


Team Nap

by Chalatan



Category: Hustle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Sharing a Bed, hints of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalatan/pseuds/Chalatan
Summary: The crew are on the run again and ready to collapse. Good news: Stacie booked the last room in the hotel. Bad news: it's a double. Sleepy bed sharing cuteness with a hint of pre-shipping.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Team Nap

The crew huddled in the hotel lobby, yawning. By unspoken agreement no one had sat in any of the plush purple lobby chairs for fear of never getting up again. Albert absentmindedly picked bits of streamer off of Mickey’s suit.

“I am so tired… I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired,” Danny mumbled blearily.

“You? I’ve been up for three days straight. I’ve started seeing things out of the corner of my eye,” replied Ash, rubbing his eyes for emphasis. He really had been seeing things. Nothing major, thinking for a moment that he saw people standing in corners, cats darting across the room, flashing blue and red lights. Actually that last one might have been real.

“Mmm I too am very ready to hit the hay,” Albert agreed. Mickey stayed silent. He was standing bolt upright with a perfectly neutral expression but he swayed slightly from side to side like a stalk in the breeze.

Stacie approached them from the front desk, her hair still in disarray from their travelling. “Do you want the good news or the bad news?” She asked.

“Oh god, good news please!” Danny shouted before anyone else could.

“Good news is we got a room”

“Wahaayy!” Ash cheered weakly. “That is good news!” After hours of trudging round the city looking for a vacancy everyone agreed.

“What’s the bad news?” Mickey asked, voice perfectly flat and zombie-like.

“It’s not a suite-“

“Fuck it we can slum it,” Danny waved dismissively.

“It’s a double” Everyone was silent.

“What… For all of us? One double?” Ash asked, trying to figure out how this could possibly work.

“It’s a king size but…” Danny just groaned. Stacie grew irritated “Look you lot try and get a late notice, 2am hotel room in the middle of Mardi Gras! I didn’t just troop to every hotel in the city for fun. We can’t even get an extra single, this is the last room!”

“And you have worked miracles to get it,” Mickey reassured, patting her on the back. “Look at least it’s somewhere indoors, private and with aircon. I can live with that.” He grabbed his suitcase and walked off to the lifts. One by one the crew shuffled after him.

On the way up their tired faces were reflected back at them from the glossy lift doors. They looked like a wedding party had gotten stranded in the jungle. Their suits were covered with dust and glitter from the party wracking the city outside as well as bits of undergrowth from their hurried dash through the park. Albert chuckled. “What a picture we make eh?” Stacie smiled and stopped trying to fix her hair.

“Yeah… I like the colours,” Ash whispered. Albie gave him a look.

“Straight to bed for you I think.”

Their room was simply furnished, with a large king bed as promised and the usual desk and 2 low backed chairs with a coffee table by the window. Everyone looked at the bed.

“I don’t care about you lot but I’m going to bed,” Ash muttered after they had stared for far longer than necessary. 

“A good idea,” Albert agreed, pulling his pyjamas and wash bag out of his suitcase. Ash hesitated in front of the bathroom.

“You’re going first,” Ash said pointing at Albert. Albert sighed.

“Ash you’re about to drop, I can wait 5 minutes.”

“So can I,” Ash insisted. Albert touched Ash fondly on the arm and moved to the bathroom. Mickey started fussing with the armchairs. Albert came back in his soft silk pyjamas and rolled into bed ending up somewhere near the center. Ash immediately replaced him in the bathroom.

Danny leaned against the wall as he waited, trying his best not to slide down it. “What _are_ you doing Mickey?”

“Just… setting up the chair, I figure I can sleep in it just fine if it have my back to the wall so that I can rest my head.

“Mickey that’s stupid, just sleep in the bed with us!” Stacie exclaimed.

“We can’t all fit,” Mickey said flatly.

“Rubbish, we can if we snuggle up,” Ash said leaving the bathroom in loose pyjama trousers and a t-shirt. “Your turn,” he added to Stacie.

“Stop him from being be an idiot,” She said to Danny as she left. Ash wasted no time getting into bed on Albert’s right and lying happily, blissfully, horizontal.

“Stacie’s right. You’re the boss Mickey if anyone needs their sleep it’s you. I’ll go in the chair,” Danny said setting up in the opposite chair. Ash snorted from the bed.

When she emerged in a shorts and an over-sized t-shirt Stacie sighed at the two of them. “Oh come on Danny, I said stop him not join him!” 

“If he can do it I can do it,” Danny said stubbornly. Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Come and join us my dear,” Albert said rolling over. “I’m sure they will come to their senses soon enough.” Stacie scoffed but joined Albie and Ash in bed, giving the former a kiss on the cheek.

After a moment Danny slouched of to the bathroom and returned in his boxers. Mickey lifted an eyebrow.

“What? I don’t usually sleep in anything,” Danny grumbled settling into his chair. Mickey just shook his head and took his turn and returned in sweat pants and a vest. He bent over to whisper to Danny as he sat back down.

“I don’t sleep in anything either but I have enough sense to bring something for a group trip.”

“Wasn’t exactly planned was it?” Danny grumbled. He’d barely had enough time to grab his passport before they fled the country in what was becoming a yearly tradition. 

“If you’re going to stay over there, can you at least get the lights?” Stacie called.

Mickey looked over at the trio in the bed as they settled down. Honestly it was adorable. Stacie had turned over so that she was the little spoon with Albie behind her and Ash was cuddled up to Albie making him the biggest spoon. His arm actually wrapped round both Albie and Stacie, holding them close. Despite the space on the bed the three of them were clustered in the centre leaving a very appealing patch of bed on either side. Danny sat motionless next to the light switch.

“You know we could…” Danny started. Mickey sighed and stood from his uncomfortable chair.

“Yeah, go on.” Mickey agreed. Danny moved to the left side of the bed with Stacie but Mickey waggled a finger at him and tutted. Grumbling slightly about trust Danny moved instead to lay behind Ash and Mickey turned off the lights and slid in next to Stace. She kissed his shoulder lightly as he did and it made him smile. He tried lying on his back but soon gave in due to the lack of space and rolled onto his side, allowing Stacie to hold him from behind. He felt a rush of warmth for his found family of grifters and drifted off feeling safer and more cared for than he could remember being for a long time.

Danny also didn’t have the luxury of lying flat if he wanted his whole body on the bed. In fact as Ash had ended up curling round Albert the only way to fit would be to either curve into Ash’s back or bend backwards like a gymnast banana and he wasn’t that flexible. Danny tried to balance on his side with a careful barrier of space between him and the man in front and almost fell off the bed. Suddenly Ash’s hand reached back, grabbed Danny’s wrist, and pulled his arm around Ash’s waist. After a moment of surprise Danny gave in and spooned. He had to admit it was a lot more comfortable and now he was holding on he felt less precarious. He fell asleep in seconds.

Sometime in the night Ash was stirred by movement as Albert rolled over flat. Stacy made a drowsy mewing protest.

“I’m sorry,” Albie whispered to them. “It’s my back.” As soon as Albie settled on his back Stacie spun around as well and rested her head and arm on Albie’s chest. Albert smiled and wrapped his arm around her sleepily. Ash was sort of stuck with his front up against Albert’s shoulder and his arms pinned to his sides. At least he was until he felt Albert’s other arm wrap around him and pull him down the bed a little. ‘Why not?’ he thought as he found himself joining Stacie with his head on Albert’s chest. He put his hand over Stacie’s and she squeezed it tenderly. Albie gave each of them a kiss on the top of the head and Stacie giggled giving Ash a quick kiss on the nose. He fell asleep thinking he may still be hallucinating.

Stacie watched Ash sleep for a while. He looked very relaxed. As relaxed as she felt. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Albert’s steady heartbeat and feeling Mickey wrap his arm around her. 

As afternoon sunlight fell across his eyes through a gap in the curtains Albert found himself stirring. It took a moment to realise why he somehow felt simultaneously squashed and very comfortable. Two of his friends lay sleeping on his chest with their arms wrapped around him and each other. He was filled with warm affection. With his arms around both of them he could also feel Danny’s breath on his arm and Mickey’s hair tickling his wrist. Of all the ways to wake up after fleeing ‘the fuzz’ this rated pretty highly. He lay back and daydreamed, not feeling the need to disturb anyone else.

Ash woke with Stacie’s nose an inch from his own and jumped slightly. He felt Danny behind him stir momentarily and then continue snoring. Albert chuckled slightly and Ash looked up at him, trying to disturb the others as little as possible.

“Mornin’” Ash muttered blearily.

“Afternoon,” Albert corrected with a whisper. Ash felt as though perhaps he should feel self-conscious to have woken up in this position, with really very little memory from last night, but he figured if he’d managed to get himself here in the first place then that was probably a good sign.

“I love you, y’know?” Ash whispered feeling soppy. Albert smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you too,” Albert said. Ash felt his soft heart melt a little further and pressed a gentle kiss to Albert’s chest before resting his head again.

“I love both of you mushy men,” Stacie said, opening one eye and grinning. Ash snorted, a little embarrassed to be caught but mostly happy.

Albie just gave her head a kiss as well and said “Then we are very lucky to have you.”

Danny woke up with a problem. He lay perfectly still, with his arm still wrapped around Ash. Morning wood. Perfectly natural. Not normally a problem. Bit awkward though if it’s pressing against your friend’s back. Could have been worse, Danny thought as he noticed that Ash was a lot lower on the bed than he’d expected. Danny carefully peaked out of one eye. He found himself looking at the side of Albert’s head and felt confused. Looking down he saw that Ash actually had his head on Albert’s chest. Ok, surprising. Danny tried to will the boner away with little success. He wondered if he could move without waking anyone. He tried experimentally extracting his arm from the pile of sleepy bodies.

“Oh good you’re awake,” Ash said half turning his head. Danny fully opened his eyes and saw that both Albert and Stacie were now looking at him as well.

“Uhhh…” Danny managed, still frozen.

“Do you think you could move that? It’s digging in a little,” Ash said raising his eyebrows meaningfully. Danny turned bright red and pulled backwards at once. Albert and Stacie looked very amused.

“I’m uh… gonna go to the toilet,” Danny stuttered and spun out of bed quickly to avoid any of them seeing. Ash rolled back into the space he’d left chuckling.

“I’m surprised you weren’t more awkward about that,” Stacie laughed picking up immediately on what had been poking Ash.

“It’s funny, the more awkward Danny is the more relaxed I become,” Ash grinned.

“It is very entertaining,” Albert agreed.

“How about your spoon? Any morning problems?” Ash teased.

“Mickey has curled up the other way, he’s very cute,” Stacie said. Ash lifted himself up a little to see over her. Sure enough Mickey was curled up in a surprisingly tiny ball, breathing evenly.

“Aww sweet. I guess we should let him sleep.”

Those who were awake all got up one by one and used the bathroom after Danny returned 10 minutes later still bright red. They clustered around the chairs by the window and munched their way through the mini-bar.

“Stace can we afford this?” Ash whispered.

“No but we’ll have to pull some cons to pay for the room anyway,” Stacie said dismissively.

“No problem” Danny said. “Mardi Gras meet the grifters.”

They chatted about possible short cons to pull for a while as Mickey slept on, curled up all the way to one side of the enormous bed.

“I think he’s stirring,” Albert whispered suddenly.

“Oh, hold on I have to try this,” Danny said mischievously. The left side of the bed faced away from the window so Danny was able to slip into the right side of the bed, still clad in just his boxers and inch slowly towards Mickey until he was practically touching. Then with a last wink at the crew he placed a hand on Mickey’s hip and yawned exaggeratedly. Mickey twitched awake and turned to see Danny in bed right behind him. “Morning hot stuff, great night last night,” Danny grinned.

“Danny… You are such a bed hog,” Mickey laughed gesturing to the empty king size behind him. Ash laughed. Danny looked disappointed as he sat up.

“Aww really? I didn’t get you, even for a moment? A split second?” Danny asked.

“Nope, there is no night crazy enough for you and I to end up alone in bed together,” Mickey joked rising. The other’s all laughed. “At least,” Mickey whispered as he passed Danny, “Not one where I still have my clothes on.” Danny’s mouth dropped open and Mickey winked at him and snagged an apple from the fruit bowl.

“God Danny you’re so lazy, in bed at this hour,” Stacie teased.

“Yeah are you getting up or what?” Ash added.

“Come on ‘hot stuff’ big day of grifting ahead of us,” Mickey said, a smug grin across his face.

“I’m going for a shower,” Danny grumbled getting up. “I hate all of you.”

“We love you too!” Stacie laughed in return.


End file.
